The invention relates generally to a massaging device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved lie-down massager enabling a selective mat lifting during a lie-down massage by use of an elongated nut gear and roller bearings.
A requirement of a lie-down massager is capability of efficiently treating bodily malfunctions such as back pain and gastrointestinal weakness by applying a therapeutic massaging treatment along the back and neck of a patient lying down on the massager whose massaging bumps move horizontally and vertically along the patients spinal cord and neck.
A demand is a convenient and reliable mat lifting mechanism that allows the patient on the massager to easily lift or lower the massage mat so that the person lying on the massager can take a massage with further relaxation, for example, while watching television. Another demand is to adopt a reliable mechanism demonstrating a steady and robust therapeutic effects while stabilizing the horizontal and vertical movement of the massaging bumps.